David
thumb|260px"David & Bathseba''' -''' Die Daily-Soap!!!" ist ein Produktion des imaginären Hitsenders LTR sie basiert auf den biblischen Figuren David (bekannt aus 1 Sam 17,12–54) und Bathseba (2 Sam 23,23,39). Sie stellt eine satirische, aber keinesfalls gottesspöttliche TV-Sendung zur allgemeinen Belustigung da. Sie erhielt bereits zahlreiche Auszeichnungen (eigentlich nur den "Sinnlosen Hans"). Die wurden Episoden am 16.04.13 auf Zippyshare.com zum kostenlosen Download im pdf-Format bereit gestellt:thumb|115px|Der "Sinnlose Hans" Folge 1 gibt's hier Folge 2 gibt's hier ' Ein Auszug:' Idee & Produkti''on: Stefan Huber; Drehbuch: Stefan Huber; Regie: Stefan Huber; Alles andere: Stefan Huber''' Folge 1617: "Eine Folgenschwere Affäre" Was bisher geschah: '''David heuert den Söldner Urija an. Eines Abends entdeckt dessen Frau Bathseba auf einem super modernem Flachdach baden! Darauf hin lädt David sie zum Essen ein, immer und immer wieder... Eines Abends tranken beide zu viel (natürlich...) deshalb konnte Bathseba nicht mehr nach Hause und übernachtete bei David. 3 Monate später der Schock: Bathseba war schwanger von David. Beinahe wie in einem schlechten Hollywoodfilm aber in Real-Life!!! '''David: '''Omg! Omg! Omg! Wie konnte das nur passieren? '''Bathseba: Äh? Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass das alles deine Idee war? David: Meine „Idee“?! Hallo DU hättest ja bloß nicht in der Badewanne übernachten''' müssen... wobei ich immer noch nicht verstanden habe warum in der Badewanne, ich meine wir sind zwar ein paar Jährchen vor Chr. Aber das Bett ist meins wissens schon erfunden worden... '''Bathseba: Lenk nicht ab! Was machen wir jetzt? David: Abtreiben? Bathseba: Spinnst du?! Dazu haben wir noch gar nicht die medizinischen bzw. hygienische'n' Voraussetzungen und der kath. Kirche würde das gar nicht gefallen. Ich will nicht das die Bibel zensiert wird! David: '''Voher weißt du das alles? Die kath. Kirche existiert doch noch gar nicht! '''Bathseba: Hab' ich auf Wikipedia gelesen. David: '''Achso! Aber was machen wir nur? Urija darf nichts erfahren von gar nichts... Wow in dieser Folge kommt wirklich oft das Wort „gar nichts“ vor... davon erfahren... ' Hmm... ''David kratzt sich nachdenklich am Hinter -kopf... ''ICH HAB'S!!! Ich lasse Urija einfach hinterlistig im Krieg von Joab töten! So löst ein Mann seine Probleme. '''Bathseba: '''Wow! Das ist ja so was von genial und überhaupt nicht vorhersehbar! '''Das nächste mal: ' David versucht seinen teuflischen Plan in die Tat um zu setzten. Wird erfolgreich sein oder klischeehaft scheitern? Erfahren sie es in der nächsten Episode von „'David und Bathseba – Die Daily-Soap!!!'“ Die nächste Folge: Idee & Produktion: Stefan Huber; Drehbuch: Stefan Huber;' Regie:' Stefan Huber; Alles andere: '''Stefan Huber ''Folge 1618: Die Folgen Einer Folgenschwere Affäre Was bisher geschah: '''David hat eine folgenschwere Affäre mit Bathseba (was sich nebenbebemerkt wie eine bedrohte Seehundenart anhört) als beide erfahren das sie schwanger sind, beschließen beide unendlich komplizierte Pläne die letztlich damit endeten das Urija sterben musste (wär hätte das gedacht und warum stirbt eigentlich immer der Mann in der Bibel, huh?). Nun ist wieder mal einer diese langweiligen öffentlichen Anhörungen bei denen sich David die Probleme unterbezahlter Statisten anhören muss. '''Heinz: Jo, guden Tach' men Name is Heinz und isch würd' mi gern a mal bschwern' über... David: Ja haha... Smalltalk is' Mainstream wir werden ihr anliegen bearbeiten... vielleicht... irgendwann mal... wahrscheinlich eher nicht! DER NÄCHSTE!!! Nathan: Ja... also ich würde gerne eine Geschichte erzählen wenns genehm ist. David: Ja meinetwegen aber bitte kurz fassen, sonst komm ich zu spät zu „Barbie - Die verzauberten Ballettschuhe“, das darf ich nicht verpassen. Nathan: Sie sehen sich Barbie an? Nun ja egal... Also es war einmal ein stinkreicher Sack der wohnte in einer riesigen Villa mit sämtlichen technischen Schnickschnack und der neusten Photovoltaikanlage von SolarWorld. Sein Nachbar jedoch lebte in einem d-marking Haus außerdem, er kaum etwas besaß außer seinen kleinen Sony Ericsson Mix-Walkman, doch diesen liebte er über alles. Eines Tages nun kam der Bro des reichen Sackes und bat ihn um ein Ersatzteil für sein Smartphone, da der reiche Sack allerdings keines seiner vielen Smartphones ausschlachten wollte lies er das des armen Outsiders holen. David: Was?! Wer so etwas tut gehört wegen Sachbeschädigung angezeigt! Nathan: Dieser Mann seit Ihr selbst! David: '''Nein das kann gar nicht stimmen! Ich besitze keine Sony-Produkte ich kaufe immer Apple! ' '''Nathan:' Seid Ihr so doof oder tut ihr nur so? David: Um wat' geht’s? Nathan: Kleiner Tipp: Urija, Bathseba, schwanger, Kind! David: Ja genau das weiß ich noch, das war damals, vor langer Zeit... Nathan: Vor nicht mal einem Jahr! David: Naja, also ich sag immer: Man muss nicht alles gleich überbewerten. Nathan macht den Todesblick und ein Laserpunkt fixiert Davids Kopf. David: Is' ja schon ich gebe es ja zu und entschuldige mich offiziell damit dieser Käse hier auch mal ein Ende hat. Muss ich noch irgendetwas, wobei wahrscheinlich wider jemand draufgehen wird, als Buße tun? Nathan: Bathseba muss Ihnen ein silber angestrichenes Holzkruzifix in den Mund rammen und dann dreimal das Vaterunser beten und danach müsst ihr selber noch einmal das Vaterunser beten. David: Wie soll ich das Vaterunser beten wenn ich ein Holzkruzifix im Mund hab'? Noch dazu existiert das Vaterunser doch noch nicht einmal! Nathan: Das ist Ihr Problem! Ich bin hier nur der Sprecher Gottes, so mein Job ist erfüllt! Ich bin raus, peace out, Gott schütze Amerika! Das nächste mal: Wird David herausfinden wie man mit einem Kruzifix im Mund betet?Wird tatsächlich jemand draufgehen? Erhält Bathseba dann auch wieder einen Satz, oder muss dieser erst durch eine Frauenquote erzwungen werden? Erfahren Sie es in der nächsten Episode von „David und Bathseba – Die Daily-Soap!!!" Kategorie:Sinnlos